


Making Change

by Freedom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Severus Snape, Heir to the Founders, M/M, Time Travel, Young Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom/pseuds/Freedom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Final Battle comes and Harry finds himself wondering if he was fighting for the right side he makes a choice. Traveling back to the time of his parents and lover he plans to change history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to J. K. Rowling.

Laughter filled the air surrounding Potter Manor. Sitting on the patio was the parents, amused expressions on each face. In the yard James and Sirius were wrestling on the ground while Peter was cheering them on. Lily and Remus were lounging on the lawn going over the books they had read this summer. Suddenly the ringing of a bell was heard. With a pop one of the house elves appeared. In a high squeaky voice it said, “There is boy at door, he say he from Young Master’s school.” At the confused faces from the teens the house elf began wailing about doing something wrong.

“It is okay, Tinky, you have done nothing wrong. Now, I would appreciate it if you brought our guest to us,” Charlus Potter said in a calm voice. Turning to the teenagers, that had rushed over at the mention of the school, he asked, “Do any of you know what this is about?” When the only response was a bunch of shaking heads the Potter patriarch sighed. “Well come sit down, we don’t know how long this will take.” The teenagers all rushed to comply as they waited for the house elf to escort the boy in.

The pattering of shoes could be heard a few minutes after everyone settled. The occupants around the table sucked in a breath at the sight of the boy before them, and he really was a boy. He was just a tad taller than the house elf escorting him. His skin looked like porcelain, contrasting sharply with his dark hair. His vibrant green eyes mesmerized everyone at the table. His angelic giggle broke everyone out of the trance they were in. “Hello, my name is Hadrian. I’m here to discuss some class options your children didn’t have before the beginning of summer,” the intriguing boy said.

“Of course,” came the reply from the Potter Lord, “please take a seat. My name is Charlus Potter, this is my wife Dorea, and my son James.” The Lord motioned to his wife and son as he introduced them. “These three young men are friends of my son, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.” The black, curly haired teen waved like a mad man. The slim adolescent wearing patchwork clothes smiled kindly. The fat, little rat-faced tagalong gave a creepy smile. Gesturing to the girl and the other adults at the table Charlus continued, “This is Mark and Lucy Evans and their daughter Lily.” The mother and daughter of the Evans family both had red hair, while Lily seemed to get her almond shaped green eyes from her father.

“It is nice to meet you,” said Hadrian after greeting everyone. “It has been decided that the Hogwarts curriculum isn’t up to standards. Thus leading to the curriculum being edited this year. Classes, electives, and clubs are being added. It was thought best that someone unbiased, explained the new additions. As such, an unbiased educational staff member has been assigned to explain the additions to every Hogwarts student. Now I would like you all to refrain from commenting until I am done explaining everything.” Waiting till everyone agreed Hadrian continued, “To fit in the new classes it has been decided that you will share classes with your entire year. Core classes will be lengthened and electives will be the same length as what you’re used to. Clubs will meet more regularly and will have more opportunities such as field trips. Are there any questions?”

Lily jumped forward, “Aren’t you putting more pressure on the teachers by having them teach the entire year together?” The other’s around the table nodded agreeing with the question.

“No, we have hired apprentices to work under the teachers. They will help mark papers and work with the students. This new form of classes allows the teachers more time to themselves, especially those that supervise clubs. As a matter fact, with the classes arranged this way there will be more space for you to attend more electives.”

“What are these new classes?” Sirius Black asked with a wicked smile aimed at Hadrian.

“This is the part that requires an unbiased view, as some of these new classes won’t be agreeable to some.” The occupants at the table looked at each other concerned. Drawing the attention back to himself, Hadrian began, “Not many people know this, but Hogwarts is considered sovereign territory. The Ministry has no control over what goes on at the school. As a matter of fact the only time the Ministry can get involved in Hogwarts matters is when a criminal act is committed. Even then only the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, the Senior Auror, an Unspeakable, and two Aurors can enter Hogwarts to complete an investigation. Does everyone follow?”

Comprehension started show on the faces of the Potter parents, while concern showed on others. Not understanding the full meaning, Mr. Evans asked, “My wife and I are muggles, so we don’t quite understand, what you mean by telling us this?”

“Well, you see Mr. Evans, throughout time the Ministry has labeled many types of magic dark.” Hadrian deliberated on how to continue, “They have limited the education of the British Wizarding world greatly. The magics that are considered dark today aren’t. They are simply hard to police and so the Ministry doesn’t want them to be practiced.”

“So you’re going to start teaching children the Dark Arts,” shouted the outraged Potter Patriarch.

Staring at the shaking man, Hadrian smirked. “It is an option that we are now offering.” Raising his hand, the young man cut off another shout. “Every child is being visited and offered the chance to attend the new classes. Here is the list of the new additions with a small description next to them.” Handing a list to each of the students sitting across from him Hadrian began listing off the classes and describing them. “The more self explanatory classes are  Warding, Wizarding Etiquette, and Wizengamot Politics. Some of the other elective classes are Healing Magic which will be taught by Madam Pomfrey. It will require a semester's worth of work in the Infirmary. There is also Combative Magic which will include different styles and techniques of fighting. This class will be taught by Professor Flitwick as he is a Master Dueler. Another elective class is about Mind Magic. It covers both Occlumency, the art of warding one’s mind, and Legilimency, the art of entering another’s mind. It also teaches both wandless and wordless spells.” Hadrian chuckled at the looks of horror on the Potter adults faces at the thought of such dark subjects being taught to children. “There are also new clubs covering a range of topics. Wandlore, discussing the creation of wands and how the woods and cores work together. Garrick Ollivander has agreed to do a guest lecture for this club. The Broomology club will have discussions along the same lines as the Wandlore club. The Broom club will also have guest speakers from Quidditch players and broom makers. This club is mainly directed at those that aren't on a Quidditch team, but are still interested in the sport. Oh, and there will also be the opportunity to create your own broom.” James and Sirius perked up at this. “There is also a Language club that will offer instruction on magical languages such as Mermish, Elvish, and Gobbledegook.” Both Lily and Remus perked up at the mentions of such academic knowledge.

“Now this next class I doubt any of you will like, but it is still my job to tell you. Our newest core classes is on the Dark Arts.” Everyone at the table, but the Evans parents, were outraged. After everyone was done adding their two cents Hadrian continued. “The Dark Arts classes are split up into four different areas. The first is Dark Spells which will cover hexes, jinxes, and curses. The second is Dark Potions and Rituals as most rituals include potions. The third class is about Dark Items and Creatures such as vampires, basilisk, and" starring at Remus, Hadrian drawled out, "werewolves. The fourth is about Dark Practices and Practitioners such as Morgana Le Fay, Salazar Slytherin, and Gellert Grindelwald.”

Shaking his head Sirius spat out, “So you’re going to train the Dark Lord’s followers.”

“No, Mr. Black, these classes will train you on how to defend yourself. Do you think the Death Eaters will be throwing tickling charms? Do you think them above poisoning you?

“It doesn’t matter, Professor Dumbledore won’t let this happen,” James Potter said triumphantly. Many around the table nodding in agreement.

In an icy voice Hadrian replied, “Last I checked, Albus Dumbledore doesn’t own Hogwarts, am I wrong? He’s only a Headmaster and he won’t even be that if he keeps acting like he is.” Shocked silence reigned at the thought of Dumbledore losing his position as headmaster. “You have until July ninth to finalize your class selection. Mailing instructions are inside the packet. Now on the behalf of Hogwarts, good day.” With that the young man simply vanished. Looking around it seemed everyone could agree on one thing. Albus Dumbledore was losing power and the Dark side was growing stronger.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus Snape glanced over at the lithe form in bed next to him. They had met two years ago, a couple of days after the end of fifth year. The dark haired teen, Hadrian Peverell he introduced himself as , had sat down in "her" swing and had come back every day after. Sev still felt his heart squeeze at the thought of her, but the warm body in his arms was slowly taking her spot in his heart. It helped that they were polar opposites. "She" always followed what the professors said and what was written in books. In "her" opinion every rule had to be obeyed and every authority figure respected. Where as the firecracker spread out beside him questioned everything told to him. Heck, he would spit in Dumbledore's face if he had the chance, thought Severus humorously. "What are you laughing about over there" whispered an angelic voice. The beauty in front of him had rolled over and was now staring at him. His eyes were greener than "the bint’s", as Sev's lover had dubbed her, and filled with mischief. His thick, messy, raven hair gave him that "just fucked" look. His high cheekbones, full lips, and pert nose gave him a feminine appearances. His slender body and short stature also added to his innocent, unassuming aura. His skin was smooth and milky white, without a blemish.

Kissing him Sev replied, "Just thinking of you meeting Dumbledore." The giggle that came from his lover inspired Severus to kiss him again. "I think I'm going to miss you more this year than I did last," he whispered against the younger boys lips.

"Don't worry, Sev, you'll be seeing me quite often this year." Glancing at the teen underneath him, he was about to ask what he meant , when he was interrupted. "Now we have just enough time for a quick shower and breakfast or a shower and a quick breakfast."

"I don't think there's a difference," was Sev's confused response. Hadrian's only reply was to slip the dress shirt he had been sleeping in off a slim shoulder with a seductive wink. Severus shot out of the bed as if hells fire had consumed it, already knowing his choice.

“Snape...Snape...SNAPE!” Shouted a voice in his ear. Effectively waking him from his dream. Jolting up in the train car, he looked around wildly and noticed the other Slytherins snickering at him. Glancing at the person who had awoken him, he lifted a questioning eyebrow. “Get changed, we’ve almost arrived,” hissed Narcissa Black. Gazing outside the window Severus saw that they were indeed close to arriving. Gathering his uniform Sev went to the bathroom and quickly changed before returning to his compartment. He spent the rest of the short time to Hogwarts staring out the window. The carriage ride was spent much the same way. Although he did catch snippets of a conversation about new classes.

* * *

 

Sweeping his gaze over the Great Hall he noticed the Marauders, dubbed as the Tossers by Hadrian. The group of wankers were being as uproarious and loud as ever. James bloody Potter and Sirius Black causing the majority of the noise in the hall. As the Sorting finished, Dumbledore stood up to deliver his welcoming speech. "The very best of evenings to you!  Now…to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical educat-,” the Headmaster was interrupted by the doors of the Great Hall being flung open. Shock tore through Severus at the figure in the doorway. Standing before the entire was Hadrian. He was outfitted in muggle clothes that consisted of black jeans and a bright green t-shirt. His tiny feet were bare and his hair was as tousled as ever. On the inside of his left arm was a black tattoo of the Deathly Hollows symbol the words, “The Wand, The Cloak, The Stone,” surrounding it.

The occupants of the Great Hall were snapped back to reality when Potter jumped up. “Your that ruddy kid that tried to tell us that the Dark Arts would be apart of some new bloody curriculum.” He snapped in a snide tone. The icy glare Hadrian shot him caused him to flinch back into Black who had jumped up with him. Chuckling Severus stood up and walked towards his lover. The pleasant surprise he was feeling at Hadrian’s appearance was ruined by Potter opening his mouth again. “Oh, lookie here!” Spouts off Potter with his arms stretched wide. “It seems the junior Death Eater has a little friend.” The entire Gryffindor table started howling with laughter.

Until a venomous voice rang through the hall. “Who do you think you are throwing comments like that around?” Asked Hadrian, the room’s temperature seemed to drop a couple of degrees. “As a pureblood myself, I could enact the old laws.” A smirk started to form on his face, “I could have your tongue ripped out of your skull for slandering my name like that.” Gasps of shock rang out through the Hall as blood started draining from Potter’s face. Giggling Hadrian cocked an eyebrow, “What not so brave now, are you? You thought you could bully me because I appear weak, is this how you treat the other students here?” When no answer came he continued, “That’s what I thought. It seems Gryffindor has stopped being the house of the brave, and has become the house of the bullies.” As Hadrian finished Severus offered him his arm and walked him up to the teacher’s table. “Now you pointed out that there would be a new curriculum.” Stated Hadrian as he gazed around the hall. “I am Hadrian Peverell.” There were many intakes of breath from the Slytherin side of the room. Many of the purebloods were staring at Hadrian hungrily, causing Severus to pull him closer. “This year there will be many changes to th-,” started Hadrian.

“I’m sorry, but I will have to stop you there. There will be no new changes as I have not approved anything.” The Gryffindors started cheering at this. “Now I think it would be best to get you sorted and then we will relocate to my office to talk about this enacting of old laws nonsense.” Spouted Dumbledore cheerfully.

Giggling Hadrian turned his hard gaze on the Headmaster. “I will be attending this school, but I will not be sorted. As a matter of fact I will simply choose where I wish to stay. It seems only right considering my station.” Drawled Hadrian looking at the Tossers pointedly.

“And what station would that be?” the wizened old wizard asked inquisitively.

"The Founders Heir.” You could hear a pin drop in the Hall. “ I am the heir of Slytherin through the Right of Conquest. The heir of Huffelpuff by blessing and the heir of Ravenclaw,” turning to Potter he smirked, “and the heir of Gryffindor by blood.” A stillness had fallen over the Great Hall. The students looked scared to breathe. Smiling innocently Hadrian stated, “The Dark Arts class have been added to the curriculum and it is mandatory for first through fifth year students.” The Gryffindors table unsurprisingly roared with outrage. “Silence,” was Hadrian’s chilling response, “if you don’t like it you can go to another school, but must remind you that Durmstrang has mandatory Dark Art’s courses and Beauxbaton is a girls only school.” Waiting a beat for more outrage, hadrian went on when none came. “Now you will meet your new teachers in class tomorrow. Supper is served.” As food dishes started popping up, Severus took Hadrian’s hand and led him to the Slytherin table. Stopping when he felt a tug he watched in amusement as Hadrian turned back to the headmaster and remarked, in a friendly voice, as if he had forgotten something, “Oh, and that was very kind of you to offer your office as a meeting place to speak of the enacting of the Old Rights. Let’s meet after supper.” Turning Severus escorted the lovely devil in his arms the rest of the way to the Slytherin table. The whole time thinking of the chaos Hadrian would cause Hogwarts.


End file.
